


Just Get Married Already!

by thatmessybi



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Constipation, F/F, Fem!Janto, Female Ianto Jones, Female Jack Harkness - Freeform, Flirting, Genderswap, Jack is so in love, Jack needs to get herself together, Jack wants to Adopt a Dog with Ianto, Rating May Change, So much flirting, Tosh just wants her friends to get together properly, like sort of angst?, only jack and ianto swap genders everyone else is the same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmessybi/pseuds/thatmessybi
Summary: Captain Jackie Harkness was never one to hide her desire, especially that of a sexual nature. Her downfall comes when feelings are involved.(In other words, Jackie is emotionally constipated and Tosh is the long-suffering friend who just wants her friends to be happy.)





	Just Get Married Already!

Captain Jackie Harkness was never one to hide her desire, especially that of a sexual nature. Her downfall comes when feelings are involved. Especially those that make her heart skip a beat and her knees weak. She tries to ignore exactly those sensations when Ina Jones enters her office with a tray of mugs. Ina was carrying what can only be described as the elixir of the gods, the famous Jones coffee. 

“Good morning ma’am just bring your morning coffee.” Ina greeted with her beautiful Welsh vowels. 

“You know calling me ma’am turns me on my dear Ina,” Jackie replies with a smirk while trying to keep her heart under control, “I must say you look especially gorgeous this morning.” 

“That’s harassment ma’am.” Ina blushes slightly as she places down the coffee mug. 

This Jackie could handle! Flirting is her expertise after all. She could never get tired of flirting with Ina, her reactions are just the prettiest things. The way she blushes will always provide a warm fussy feeling. In her heart, Jackie knows that this relationship could go so much further than flirting and casual sex. Her heart aches to go down the serious root, spend all the time possible with Ina, take her out on cute dates, hold her close and never let go. Jackie could fall completely and utterly in love with Ina Jones, but she can’t. She can’t for the sake of her sanity, her heart and most importantly to keep Ina safe. Just as she was about to lose herself down a whirlwind of feelings Ina’s voice interrupts her thoughts. 

“I’m going to go and give the others some coffee Jackie. I’ll see you later.” 

“See you downstairs Ina,” Jackie said with a wink as Ina turned to leave. 

Jackie couldn’t help but give a whistle as she saw just how wonderful Ina wore her skirt, it definitely was a beautiful sight. Ina just turned her head and gave out a slight chuckle. 

“Jackie that’s definitely harassment.” 

“You love it don’t lie to yourself.” Jackie gave Ina her slyest smirk. 

Ina rolled her eyes playfully as a reply. “Just get back to work Captain.” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Jackie saluted and pretended to look down at her paper with new found interest. 

Ina just gave another song-like chuckle and left down the stairs. Jackie was sure that she saw a slight swing of her hips as Ina walked away or maybe she was just imagining it. Nevertheless, she would definitely be dismissing everyone else early tonight. 

Jackie stares at the papers on her desk, the pile had reached a near impossible height. She has to stop getting distracted and actually work. After massaging her head slightly, she picks up the pen with a new resolve. 

She had only been working for about 20 minutes when her mind started to wander again. She daydreamed a life that could never happen. Declaring her love for Ina, building a house together, adopting a pet (they already had Myfanwy, but they also need a dog), fighting over Ikea furniture, starting a family- Her daydream was interrupted by a firm knock on the door. Jackie sat up in slight shock, ‘right no feelings’, she thought desperately trying to forget her thoughts. 

At the door was Toshiko, one of the first people Jackie had actually started calling a friend. 

“Jackie there’s been a rift alert, we need to meet to plan.” Toshiko was always straight forward but also couldn’t help but tease Jackie. 

“Ina also changed into that power suit you like so much.” She continued with a knowing smirk. 

Jackie fully bounced out of her chair when she heard ‘suit’. Tosh was barely keeping from laughing, mirth obvious in her eyes. 

“Power suit you say, let’s get this meeting started!” 

As she bounded down the stairs behind Tosh, Jackie repeated what might as well be her daily mantra. ‘No feelings.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed reading. I'm meant to be writing a very important report and studying for exams but I just wrote this instead. I'm guessing I'll update soon knowing my procrastinating habits.


End file.
